


Serpent Lamb

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Hiram Lodge is the worst, Jughead Jones Whump, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: Hiram and Hermione work together to end Jughead Jones for real this time.





	1. Chapter 1

The Lodges...they were the end of Riverdale. The residents were just pawns in their way. It all began with Hiram. His reign of terror had began with stealing the Drive-in, South Side High, the Worm and even Pops. 

He was not a kind man, no he was a mobster. Hiram was going to rob Riverdale for everything it was worth. Riverdale was going to be his and he would sacrifice everything for his “kingdom”.

Hiram’s parenting skills lacked in love yet overwhelming in control. Veronica had not been compliant in the slightest unlike her mother. Hermione however was ruthless. She had developed a relationship based off of conceded lies and selfish intentions. For Hiram she was mistakenly tameable. Veronica had underestimated her parents. When Hiram sent the love of her life to the dogs, she knew she had lost.

Veronica’s friends were all liabilities, and she had hoped for a better life. Her boyfriend Archie was in prison. Betty was with the Sisters and Jughead well...she never considered him much. He was the leader of the SouthSide Serpents, a gang of misfits who had no quarrel of going up against her father. 

She knew Jughead was going to be Hiram’s next target. The ghoulies didn't finish the job so he wasn’t safe. Veronica needed to focus on herself, and the business she earned. Jughead would have to learn how to fight on his own, without Archie, and Betty by his side.

Jughead was not going to be silenced by Hiram’s fake gestures of peace and care for the community. He was sick and tired of the despair that was Hiram Lodge. He was the bringer of misfortune to anyone and everyone who has ever had the displeasure of knowing him. Jughead had made the decision to confront the mayor. He didn’t bother bringing the Serpants along. This was his battle. Hermione sat behind her desk staring at Jughead with a smirk as he ranted. 

“You think you are fooling everybody in this town? You are just as responsible as Hiram for what happened to Archie. He’s gone and you just stood by him through it all. Archie was my best friend, so if you or your leach of a husband think I’m going to stay quiet and not expose you, you’re wrong.” 

The boy’s words hardly phased Hermione. She pursed her lips “Your little tantrums throughout this whole ordeal has become a nuisance. A thorn in my back, and Hiram’s. I think it’s about time you learn who you truly are up against.” 

Jughead snorted “Is that a threat?”

Hermione smiled “It’s a statement child.” 

Jughead stormed out of the room with no regret of the war he was causing. The Lodge’s were going to pay. He would be there downfall. 

Later that evening Hiram was in his study. He was swishing around the whiskey in his glass as Hermione entered the room. “He’s at it again.” Hiram stared up at her “FP’s son?” She nodded Hiram chuckled “His determination is all in vain. I don’t lose games to children.” Hermione glanced at his glass “If that's true then why is he still breathing?” Hiram squinted “Excuse me?” 

Hermione closed the distance between them. She placed her hand on his cheek. “He has slandered our name all across town. He managed to live after being beaten into a bloody mess. I say we take him into our own hands. Do it our way, and make him suffer until the job is done.” Hiram raised an eyebrow “You’re willing to kill a child?” Hermione taunted “I will not let our name be put to shame anymore.” Hiram sighed “We will invite him over fool him into thinking we are negotiating. Tell him if he speaks a word of the meeting to anyone the deal is off.”

Hermione blinked “What will that deal be?” 

“He values Andrews so it will concern him.” 

Jughead was in the middle of writing when his phone buzzed. When he read the text his heart began to race. A text message from an unknown number. 

“We talked earlier this week, why don’t we negotiate some terms. Perhaps Archie’s sentence? Meet me at my office. If you speak of this to anyone the deal is off.” 

Jughead usually would think things over before jumping the gun but Archie’s life was more important to him than tearing apart that text and coming up with a plan before meeting with Hermione. So he abandoned his conspiracy theories and headed straight to the mayor's office.

It was late. Jughead should of checked in with FP before leaving but he was driven by motivation to save his friend. Jughead clenched the knife in his pocket in case things went sour. He also double checked for his phone. He took in a shaky breath before entering the office. 

Hermione was sitting in her chair and Hiram was behind her with his hands rubbing her shoulders. Jughead cleared his throat “So what are we going to negotiate?” 

Hiram chuckled “Not so fast Jughead, why don’t you take a seat. Have a drink.” He gestured to a glass of whiskey he was pouring. Jughead shook his head “I’m fine thank you.” 

Hermione clicked her tongue “That’s not how we do things here, when two men make a deal in this type of business they always share a bottle of whiskey. Now if you are too coward to do things our way then there’s the door.”

Jughead took the glass Hiram had filled. Hiram then set the bottle down under the desk and pulled another one back up. Jughead was too busy eyeing the liquid in his cup to notice. When he looked back up Hiram had filled his glass. 

“Take a sip.” 

Jughead scrunched his nose before downing the glass. He coughed “There.” He glared and slammed the empty glass on the desk. Hermione filled it up again then looked at Hiram. “Looks like you need to catch up.” Hiram rolled his eyes before finishing his glass. 

“What about Archie’s sentence can you do?” Hiram shrugged “I know the warden fairly well. I could tell him to let Archie go free, and within minutes he would be.” Jughead’s eyes widened “What do you want from me?” 

Hermione tisked “You still have more to drink.” Jughead huffed then took another sip. Hiram followed “You have made quite a stir around town with your little gang. Trying to appoint me a monster which I’m clearly not.” 

Jughead snarled “You are the very reason Archie is in jail!” Hiram leaned on the desk “I’m not. Archie had skeletons in his closet that not even you know about.” 

Maybe it was his nerves, Jughead curled his fingers around the glass tightly. 

Hiram continued “Archie got too caught up with distractions that put him where he is. He wasn’t willing to make sacrifices.”

Jughead was beginning to feel weak. He was glad he was sitting. Perhaps the whiskey was stronger then what he could handle. 

Hiram appeared to be more relaxed maybe he had a better tolerance. 

Jughead slurred “W-what...s-sacrifices?” 

Hermione tilted her head “How are you feeling Jughead, the whiskey a little strong for you?” 

Jughead tried to correct his posture but it felt like he was sinking into the chair. He reached into his pocket fumbling for his phone. He completely forgot about the knife which in return sliced his finger. He pulled his hand back out to see blood trickle from his hand. 

“I-I think it’s time for me to go.” He tried to stand up but his legs were shaking too much. He collapsed trying to steady himself on the armrest of the chair. He started panting. His anxiety got the better of him. He couldn’t control his breathing. 

Hermione and Hiram exchanged looks. Hiram approached the trembling boy. Jughead hissed “S-stay away from m-me.” Hiram violently pulled Jughead up off his feet and through him back onto the chair. He cupped Jugheads chin pushing it up to face him. Jughead’s eyes were drooping he could hardly process what was going on. “Your pitiful attempts of trying to stop me are over. You are nothing but a little lamb wandering into a wolves den.”

Jughead seethed “D-don’t t-ouch m-me.” Hiram chucked “Your so helpless, you can’t even move a finger.” Hermione’s voice was filled with mock affection her soft hand settled on his forehead “Shhh Mijo stop struggling, and close your eyes.” Although Jughead knew she wasn’t sincere, the comforting pressure stole his remaining consciousness. Jughead’s eyes slipped closed and his head lolled to the side. His fingers began to uncurl as his whole body became limp. 

Hiram rolled his sleeves up. “I’m going to carry him to the van. Make sure no one is watching.” He gathered Jughead in his arms, while Hermione held the door open. 

It was just another dark night in Riverdale.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Jughead opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. He was on a flat surface with his arms and legs restrained. He felt like he was in a hospital room. The air reeked of antiseptic. His breath caught in his throat as a wave of nausea hit him. He struggled as the doors to the small room opened. He wasn’t surprised to see Hiram. Jughead swallowed “You can’t keep me here. The Serpants will look for me. My dad will-” Hiram cut him off “Enough. Your false sense of security is a waste of time.” Hermione came into the room wheeling a cart, Jughead wasn’t too keen on what the cart carried. Vials and syringes. He was officially creeped out. 

“What are you going to do me? If you wanted me dead why haven’t you killed me?” Hermione held scissors in her hands. “Because we have other plans for you...for now.” She then cut the fabric of his jacket to rip it off. “You aren’t going to need this anymore.” Once his Serpent jacket was removed he was left in a thin tank top. He shivered “I don’t need that jacket to be a Serpent.” 

Hermione shook her head “I just needed you to be more exposed is all.” She then filled up a syringe and lifted Jughead’s shirt up. He immediately retaliated by wiggling his hips back and forth to avoid contact. Hiram steadied him. Jughead groaned “What is that?” The needle pierced his skin a cool liquid invaded his body. “That is one of many drugs were going to test on you. I have a business to manage and product to sell.”

Immediately the foriegn substance took effect. The chemicals running through him felt dirty. All of his senses were overstimulated. His eyes dilated and he curled his toes in. His heart pounded in his chest. His whole body tensed. “Get it out...get it out...get it out.” He repeated over and over again. Hiram watched skeptically “So it’s uncomfortable. That’s a shame. I figured this one would be a hit.” Hermione tilted her head “He might not like the effects but that’s because he has no tolerance. We need to use something on him that is going to inebriate him. Make him feel good then he will be easily influenced by other drugs.” 

Hiram mused “So we hook him up. Force his mind to submit then after that he’d be interested in exploring more. Since he clearly rejects the uppers, a downer might be better for him. It will also keep him quiet.” 

Jughead’s voice shook “Make it stop. Please.” Hiram straightened his collar. “No let that run its course and then we will introduce to you something that’s guaranteed to keep you wanting more.” Jughead tried to focus on his breathing and his thoughts. His body was trembling. He couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to peel his skin off. He bit his lip until he tasted copper. He broke into a cold sweat. He had no idea how long the drug was going to last before it wore out. He had no choice but to hold on. His fear slowly began to resurface. He didn't want to be pumped full of drugs or forced to become addicted to something. He didn’t want to lose himself. 

From what seemed like hours Jughead started to feel like himself again. However that luxury wasn’t going to last now that he wasn’t alone. Hermione entered the room with a needle in her hand. Jughead’s eyes widened “N-no please.” Hermione hushed him and continued on “This will be much better for you.” 

After the injection Jughead awaited agony. However that never met him. Instead it felt like he was floating. The racing thoughts in his mind crumbled into dust. An overwhelming sense of calmness took over. He was trapped and imprisoned but it was okay. The innate fear and helplessness had vanished. 

The surface he was lying on became much more comfortable and the lights swirled before his eyes. There were so many colors. Hermione stood over him observing. He almost reached out to touch her hair. It looked so soft. Hermione watched in satisfaction as Jughead’s eyes glossed over. 

Hermione became intrigued by Jughead’s demeanor. She was so used to his cynically prideful behavior but now that was being mopped away. Jughead’s eyes lazily followed her movements. Hermione smiled “How does it feel?” Jughead let the words slip through his lips. “This is ....this feels really good.” 

Hiram entered the room “This wouldn’t appear to be a punishment but since he’d normally reject anything that was mind alternating-” Hermione chimed in “Don’t forget this is Jughead. He likes to keep his wits about him, he didn’t indulge with drugs because of his father. He watched his father follow down the road of substance abuse. Now we are going to force him to take that same path.” Hermione swept back Jughead’s hair from his eyes. “We know that he’d rather be dead than to succumb to addiction.” 

Veronica had noticed Jughead’s absence along with everyone else. She hadn’t thought much of it until Cheryl and Toni approached her. Toni gripped Cheryl’s arm urging her to speak up. Cheryl slammed her hand on Veronica’s locker. “Where’s Jughead?” Veronica rolled her eyes “How am I supposed to know? Isn’t he your leader or something?” Toni’s eyes softened “Yes, but we haven’t heard from him in two days.”

Veronica trailed off “I don’t know…” Cheryl groaned “Look we all know your dad has something against the boys in this town, he’s already targeted Jughead once. He probably has him tied up somewhere.” Veronica glared “You don’t know what your talking about.” Cheryl raised her brow “I don’t? Remember Archie? He’s gone too. You’d think you’d show some loyalty to your friends but it's clear where your heads at.” 

Veronica pushed through the power couple “I don’t have time for this.” She spent the rest of her school day debating whether or not she should investigate. She missed Betty. If Betty were here she would of found Jughead by now. Veronica didn’t want to get involved. Worst case scenario her father was behind this. It was going to be inconvenient to pry her father for answers. She had to consider her moral compass. Truth be told Jughead was missing and she was the only person who could save him if it had been the worst case scenario. She didn’t hate Jughead, but it was almost like he asked for it. He had so many opportunities to move on but he never did. 

Jughead was not restrained anymore. He didn’t need to be. He leaned against the back wall mumbling to himself. He had been unresponsive for the past two hours. The drugs were lingering in his system he was compliant but irritable. He perked up when Hermione and Hiram entered the room arguing. “I don’t want to waste anymore products on him. He is too drugged into commission to give any proper feedback.” Jughead stared up at Hiram. His brain was too foggy to register Hiram’s frustration. 

Jughead’s mouth had been so dry he couldn’t recall the last time he drank something. The hunger was overwhelming but the thirst was unbearable. Jughead muttered “Water..” Hiram’s face was burning he kneeled down to Jughead’s level and gripped his hair. “Listen you little punk. I’m not here to reward you.” Hermione patted Hiram’s shoulder “He’s dehydrated.” 

Jughead winced once Hiram let go of his hair. Hiram brushed himself off “Well that’s not my problem. Put him back on the table.” Jughead scooted back into the wall as Hermione went to grab for him. Jughead was too weak to struggle as Hermione pulled him to his feet then coaxed him back onto the table. He let out a shallow breath as his skin touched the cool metal of the table. Time wasn’t measurable once Hiram pulled out a carving knife. 

Jughead was shaking “W-what are you doing?” Hiram snarled “Just a reminder that your stay here is only temporary until we kill you...or maybe sell you. Human trafficking isn’t my fortee but I wouldn’t put it past me.” Jughead dug his fingernails into his palm as Hiram took his time slicing into his flesh. He was cutting above his hip were all of the injection sites had been. Jughead was already tender in that area because of the punctures. He inhaled sharply as the wound grew deeper. 

Hermione eyed Jughead’s hat that was discarded on the floor. While Hiram was busy she scooped it up then hid it under her shirt. Hiram always thought he was in control, but he’d surely be mistaken.


End file.
